Chibi Virus!
by Blackspeed-Mistress
Summary: Uh oh! We got a Chibi Kenshin in our hands! Watch him do the cutest things with the gang! R&R. Rated PG to be safe.
1. Little Puppy Dogs Are NOT Nice!

Author's Note: Ok, It's my first Rurouni Kenshin fic, and I've only seen a few episodes. I did read the manga series though! Well, okay, I don't have any Rurouni manga, but I did read all of it on the internet! *mutters about evil money and poor people* Please R&R! -Blackspeed_Mistress  
  
Disclaimer: I no own! No sues! No sues! Characters no mine! Waahhhh!  
  
Unexpected to the world, it's - The Chibi Virus!  
  
Once upon a time, there was a great sorcerer convention in a small town called- well, you don't need to know the name of the town. All you need to know for now is that there was a great sorcerer convention. Yeah. And in this sorcerer convention, there was a decision made to trigger events among the people they were watching. Although these sorcerers and sorceresses preferred the terms authors and authoresses, they had great power. The decision they made had triggered events challenging even the most twisted realities. They ultimately named this particular technique Chibinism.  
  
Chibinism took all sorts of forms, magic, items, magic items, or for the sake of being chibi itself. The one in our story takes form as a disease. The virus, or all forms Chibinism are not harmful. Harmful others, most likely, but not harmful to the carriers in any way. This is the tale of when Kenshin Himura caught the Chibi Disease.  
  
Our favorite hero was taking a walk on this beautiful full-moon night, contemplating whether to do the laundry tomorrow. That is, until his fate approached.  
  
"Woof woof!"  
  
Kenshin looked down. A small white puppy was barking at him and sitting at his feet. His fur looked like it was glowing from the light of the moon, and his eyes were glinting mischievously. The Rurouni bent down to pet it.  
  
"Hello there, little fellow. Are you lost?"  
  
"Grrrrr!" SNAP!  
  
"Ouch!" His poor hand was securely clamped in the puppy's mouth. Hard. He pried it out of the attacker's jaws with effort. The puppy darted off into the shadows, leaving his victim behind. Kenshin checked his slightly gnawed hand.  
  
"It's bleeding." He thought as he saw the small puncture wounds on the back of his hand. The dark crimson liquid was starting to leak out.  
  
"It's not that bad. I might as well go back to Miss Kaoru and the others now." He continued, and headed home.  
  
In the dark alleyway, a strange figure patted the small puppy on the head as he watched the red haired man walk away.  
  
"Excellent." He evilly cooed. His plan was working just fine. The puppy barked in consent.  
  
"Himura Kenshin will be mine! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
-Next Morning-  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru cheerfully bubbled as she stood in front of his room, "Breakfast is ready! Kenshin?"  
  
She opened the door and found a little kid, around the age of four, tucked in and peacefully sleeping on Kenshin's futon. He had long red hair peeking out of the covers, and a cross-shaped scar on his cheek. He slowly woke up, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes and sat upright. The boy opened his rich violet eyes and let a smile cross his face. He noticed a shocked Kaoru in the doorway, and replied in the cutest way possible.  
  
"Good Mowning Miss Kaowu!" Kaoru, shocked beyond belief and the cuteness of it all, rolled her eyes up in her head and-  
  
THUMP!  
  
She fainted on the spot. Sanosuke and Yahiko, awoken by the sudden noise, rushed to the origin. They saw the poor woman on the floor, and immediately expected the worst.  
  
"Hey kid, what would scare Little Missy here enough to pass out?" He asked, cracking his knuckles. Yahiko dragged her and leaned her against the wall, while taking out his shinai.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe someone broke in through Kenshin's room?"  
  
"But wouldn't Kenshin stop `em before they did anything? Kinda strange, don't you think?"  
  
Yahiko nodded and prepared to go in with Sanosuke to stop the trespasser. Boy, did they get a surprise.  
  
"Kenshin?" Yahiko sputtered, now looking at the small kid. Kenshin had a mild look of confusion as he looked at the young swordsman with innocent eyes.  
  
"Yahiko? What happen to Miss Kaowu?"  
  
Since Yahiko was a boy, hence immune to the cuteness, he didn't faint. However, it did get him helplessly lost. He glanced at Sanosuke, who looked at Kenshin with as much surprise.  
  
"Kenshin? Is that you, buddy?" The little boy regarded Sanosuke with the same look.  
  
"Sano! Miss Kaowu went sleepys!"  
  
"Kid," Sanosuke muttered. "You better call Megumi."  
  
-20 Minutes Later-  
  
"You called me for THIS?" Megumi harangued while she stared at the mini- Kenshin. Kaoru, who had woken up, choked.  
  
"What do you mean by that?! Look! That's Kenshin!" She pointed at the kid, who was now playing with Yahiko's hair. The doctor merely shrugged.  
  
"So? He's in no harm. Kinda cute, too." The young lady growled in a very un-ladylike manner.  
  
"Kenshin is a KID. A CHILD! How can a full grown man turn into a toddler like that?!"  
  
"Chibi disease." Megumi curtly retorted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Chibi disease. I've seen a case of this before."  
  
Sanosuke eyed the doctor questioningly while chewing his fish bone. "And what does this disease really do?"  
  
"Well," She started, "Turning into a toddler is one of the effects, as you see. Another is that he forgets he's really supposed to be an adult in the first place, along with some other things. Is depends how bad he got it. Does he know your names" They all nod, with the exception of Yahiko, who's head is still being used as a play-toy for chibi-Kenshin. "Good. Another is that he'll act based on his feelings. In other words, if he gets angry, he's gonna act on that."  
  
"Does that mean he could become Battousai?" Yahiko asked. Megumi shook her head.  
  
"I don't know, but you better keep him away from the violence. I'd rather not see a little five-year-old slaughter full-grown men."  
  
"Miss Megumy, can you stay and play wit me?" Chibi-Kenshin asked, turning his dangerously cute pout to Megumi. She smiled and patted him on his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Kenshin, but I have work to do."  
  
"I don't get it." Kaoru muttered.  
  
"Get what?" Megumi asked.  
  
"How do you resist the cuteness?"  
  
The doctor gave Kaoru a sly smile.  
  
"Lots of practice. Believe me." She grabbed her medicine bag and turned to the exit.  
  
"Give him a day or two. The virus should be dead by then. Oh, and you better hope Kenshin wasn't a misfit when he was a kid. Bye."  
  
Kaoru sighed as she watched Chibi-Kenshin make his way towards her.  
  
"This is going to be a while."  
  
Author's Notes: Remember to Read and Review! Tell me if I should keep going! I'm out! ~Blackspeed_Mistress 


	2. Watch Out! The Start of the Dojo War!

Author's Notes: Thanks to all those who reviewed! I never got so many at once in my whole life! My fic and me feel so loved. *Huggles the ficcie* Yeah! If you have any comments or questions, please review and tell me. ~ Blackspeed_Mistress  
  
Disclaimer: Hi. My name is Blackspeed, and I have a lawsuit problem. *Hears people saying "Hi Blackspeed."* No characters are mine, so please keep the lawyers away from me!  
  
The chaos continues in- The Chibi Virus!  
  
"Miss Kaowu, me's hungry!" Chibi-Kenshin cried, holding his growling stomach. Sanosuke and Yahiko agreed.  
  
"Well, I did make breakfast," She replied, "But it's probable cold now. You're just going to have to wait till supper."  
  
"Please?' He cried again, his face forming into the infamous puppy-dog pout. Kaoru bit her lip.  
  
"Aw, come on Kaoru! Just this once!" Yahiko whined. Kaoru tore her gaze away from the wanderer-turned-chibi to look at her student.  
  
"I can't, Yahiko! We need to save up our money-"  
  
"Please?"  
  
Kaoru made the mistake of looking back at the chibi boy again. He clasped his hands together and put up his puppy-dog pout to full power. Tears were threatening to spill, highlighting his glassy violet eyes to perfection. He took a small step forward, making a small teardrop run down his right cheek.  
  
"Please Miss Kaowu?" He softly spoke. Kaoru froze.  
  
"Must resist cuteness. Must resist cuteness. Must...resist..."  
  
Her brain put a stop to that line of thought , and Kaoru fell victim to Chibi-Kenshin.  
  
"Aww! Of course I will Kenshin! I'll go start right now!" And so, Kaoru darted to the kitchen to make breakfast for a second time.  
  
'I'll never understand women." Sanosuke muttered after she rushed out.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding." Yahiko agreed.  
  
"I heard that!" A voice shouted from the kitchen. They face faulted. Chibi- Kenshin giggled.  
  
-After Kaoru made breakfast-  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"I never thought you could use chopsticks like that!"  
  
Currently, the gang was watching Chibi-Kenshin shovel food into his small mouth at an alarming rate. All three stared at him in utter amazement.  
  
"Is that humanly possible?" Yahiko said while watching the chibi reach for his drink.  
  
"I don't know." Sanosuke replied. "But I don't wanna try to stop him. I don't feel like losing my hand."  
  
"He must have eaten a lot when he was a kid." Kaoru uttered, gently prodding her bowl towards Kenshin. He grabbed for it, inhaling the contents in one quick motion. The move caused Kaoru to jump back.  
  
"I'm surprised Missy's cooking hasn't made him sick yet."  
  
WHACK!  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?!" He whined, nursing the large bump on his head.  
  
"You made an unnecessary comment!" She stated, putting her bokken away. Yahiko snorted.  
  
"Bad is an understatement for Ugly's cooking disasters!" He muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"Nothing!" She sat down with a victorious smirk on her face.  
  
"Much better!"  
  
They continued to watch Chibi-Kenshin in a small silence.  
  
"You know, somebody should stop him."  
  
"I told you, I still have fights to win. I'm not giving up my hands right now. No way."  
  
"Well, somebody should stop him! He's going to eat the whole kitchen at this rate." Kaoru cried. They watched him for two full minutes before he altogether stopped.  
  
The chibi stared with a blank expression. Everyone tensed and moved a little closer.  
  
"Burp! Kenshin had a good bweakfast!" He smiled, and the three sweat dropped.  
  
The surrounding area around Kenshin was a total disaster area in the least. Rice bits were everywhere, and bits of soy sauce spilled in some places. Bowls were scattered and tipped on their sides, just as the plates. Kenshin was amongst it all, a bit messy from his prior actions. In front of him, and a little to the right, were the chopsticks he used. They looked about half gnawed on, and small deals of the ends were missing.  
  
"What a mess! Who's going to help me clean it up?" The young lady asked. Sanosuke and Yahiko looked at each other.  
  
"Uh, I got to do some really serious gambling, so I really don't have the time...yeah! Oh, look! I have to go!" Sanosuke said while running out the door. She turned her gaze to Yahiko.  
  
"Sorry Kaoru! I gotta help Tsubame at the restaurant! Bye!"  
  
She huffed, watching the two flee.  
  
"Wimps!" She picked up the dishes and placed them in the sink. Picking up the mop and broom, she made her way back to the dining room. Chibi-Kenshin was sitting, playing with the soy sauce bottle. He glanced at Kaoru who was cleaning up the soy sauce spills.  
  
"I can't believe they just left like that. I'm too nice for my own good." She silently fumed. She looked at Kenshin who was watching her.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, do you think you can help?" He cheered, replying with a "Me helps Miss Kaowu!" and still clutching the soy sauce bottle.  
  
They cleaned rid the floor of rice bits within a matter of minutes.  
  
"This isn't so bad." Kaoru mused.  
  
She really should have held onto that thought.  
  
At that moment, she felt a liquidly substance run down her backside. She brushed her fingertips against it to get a better look.  
  
"Soy sauce?"  
  
She took another gaze at Kenshin who was holding the soy sauce bottle in his hands while stifling a giggle. She wiped the remaining substance off and chased after the perpetrator.  
  
"Come back here with that bottle!"  
  
The chibi only retaliated with splashing more soy sauce on her kimono. "Hey!"  
  
The Great Soy Sauce Battle continued until General Chibi H. Kenshin ran out of ammo, and General Kaoru, mortally wounded with soy sauce at the time, confiscated the weapon. Casualties: The dining room, covered in soy sauce. The two combatants of the battle came to a truce and cleaned the battlefield.  
  
-A few minutes after the first battle of the Dojo Wars-  
  
Yahiko dared to enter the dojo in hopes of not being caught. He snuck into the room with as mush silence as he could muster.  
  
"Good! Maybe I can start training before-"  
  
"Yahiko!"  
  
He winced and turned to meet the eyes of a very messy Kaoru glaring at him.  
  
"Watch Kenshin while I take a bath!"  
  
"What?! Why do I have to take care of him? It's not my fault you can't control him, Ugly!" She growled and bopped him over the head.  
  
"But it's your fault that you left me to clean the whole dining room!" With that, she stalked off, leaving victim number two to Chibi-Kenshin. The ex- pickpocket looked at the chibi wit ha not-so-nice smile. Chibi-Kenshin had a neutral look while staring back.  
  
"Great. Just great."  
  
They sat there in silence. Yahiko muttered to himself. Kenshin yawned. Yahiko was starting to doze off. Kenshin looked around. This went on for a small while until Kenshin scared the wits out of Yahiko by jumping up.  
  
"Yahiko! Please play a game wit me!"  
  
"Play what?"  
  
"Play laundwy!"  
  
The kid gave him a strange glance. All the chibi did to acknowledge it was a smile.  
  
"Laundry?"  
  
'Laundwy!" Chibi-Kenshin confirmed. Yahiko thought about it.  
  
"Ah, what the heck! We'll do the laundry as long as it keeps you quiet."  
  
Kenshin cheered, and he gathered around enough dirty clothes to put in a pile. Yahiko got the water and soap ready, and they met up on the back porch.  
  
Yahiko watched as Chibi-Kenshin dipped the article of clothing into the water.  
  
"What's so fun about this?" He wondered. All Kenshin was doing is scrubbing clothes, and Yahiko couldn't exactly find any excitement in that.  
  
This is one of those days where you're supposed to expect the unexpected. Like a soaking wet shirt that just landed on top of your head.  
  
"Hey!" He shouted, taking the shirt and flinging it back to the attacker.  
  
This had officially started the Battle of the Laundry.  
  
Chibi-Kenshin took up the next piece of clothing, one of Kaoru's obis, and dunked it into the water as fast as possible. He barely missed the counterattack by inches, and took that as well. He tied the obi to one of the pillars, and jammed the other end into the door. He placed the balled up shirt in the makeshift slingshot and fired at the charging Yahiko. It hit him dead on, but the obi had gotten him wet as well.  
  
Admiral Yahiko finally decided to go all out on General Kenshin after this attack. He took up one of his hakanas and drenched it like his adversary did. He threw it at lightning speed, just enough to drop right on Kenshin, who was busy reloading the catapult. With enough time, Admiral Yahiko undid the obi and securely wrapped up Kenshin before he could rid of the distraction.  
  
"Enough!" Yahiko declared. "Do you admit defeat?"  
  
'Me admits da feats!"  
  
This ended the Battle of the Laundry, and put a temporary ceasefire to the Dojo Wars. Casualties: the whole back porch, which had enough water to consider it the first Six Flag's Water Park. Both sides agreed to clean and do the laundry out of fear of General Kaoru.  
  
By the time Yahiko and Kenshin finished, Kaoru had already changed her clothes and was out looking for them.  
  
"Oh, there you are! Wow, it looks like you cleaned the porch pretty well, and you did the laundry too! Thank you Yahiko. Training will begin after I get groceries, so get ready."  
  
Yahiko all but collapsed when he heard, and Kenshin giggled, although this time a bit softer.  
  
Kaoru couldn't help but grin. "Couldn't take care of a kid, huh?"  
  
"Shut up! Just take him."  
  
Something told them both that it wasn't a very good idea to take him along.  
  
But then, we wouldn't have a story to tell if they paid attention to that feeling, would we?  
  
Author's Notes: Yays! Another chapter done. Hope ya likes! 


	3. Lady Luck's Little Kenshin!

Author's notes: This fic is more popular than my Sonic fic! I'm surprised; I really didn't expect the story to be this popular. Please R&R! ~ Blackspeed_Mistress  
  
Disclaimer: I swear! I put up the disclaimer, Mr. Lawyer! *shakes her wallet and two pennies come out* That's all you're gonna get anyway! No characters are mine, so there Mr. Lawyer! You can't sue me!  
  
Shopping with Kenshin that has the- Chibi Virus!  
  
Kaoru took Kenshin with her, in order to keep Yahiko from having a breakdown. Sighing, she walked down the road, hoping Kenshin wouldn't make any trouble.  
  
"Kenshin, hold onto my hand, ok? I don't want you getting lost." He grabbed her hand, and the two mixed into the crowd together. Kaoru was desperately trying her hardest not to blush.  
  
"Not the time to think about this! Kenshin's just a kid right now, and you're only holding hands with him so he won't get lost!" Eventually she got her emotions down as they got to the marketplace.  
  
This being a marketplace, you're bound to run into some strange characters. The old man that stood in front of Kaoru was one of them.  
  
The man was around his fifties, seeing as his hair was a dull grey color and wrinkles creased his forehead. He took her free hand and clasped it in his own. Then he asked Kaoru a much-unexpected question.  
  
" Let me have your child!" The poor assistant master freaked, slapping him hard with her other hand with a shriek.  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
But she soon realized what a mistake it was to let go of Kenshin's hand. She looked around, but never found the mischievous chibi in sight.  
  
"Oh great! Look what you made me do, old man! I lost Kenshin!"  
  
-At the Gambling Hall entrance-  
  
Chibi-Kenshin wandered off to a place with lots of strange people and noises. All he knew was that Sano goes here for whatever reason. And since Miss Kaoru was playing with the old man, Sano might play with him. He spotted whom he was looking for, talking to two girls.  
  
"Oh, you're so handsome, Sano." One said in a funny voice.  
  
"Yeah, your muscles are so well built." The other agreed, placing a hand on his biceps.  
  
Sano chewed on his fish bone while smirking. "Maybe you ladies can come over to my place some time."  
  
"Sano!" Kenshin called, turning the three adults' attention to the chibi.  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Him? My brother." Sanosuke replied coolly. They bought it.  
  
"Aww! What a cute little brother you have!" Kenshin ignored the girls and asked.  
  
"Sano, can you play wit me?"  
  
The ladies giggled at his accent, and Sano shrugged.  
  
"Alright, sure. We'll play dice."  
  
"Dise?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on Kenshin, let's go get some money."  
  
"Moneys!"  
  
So the pair went into the gambling hall. The chibi realized that there was even more weird people and noises. There was even a strange smell that didn't fare well with his nose. He scrunched it up and continued walking by Sanosuke. They reached a table with a pair of dice spread out on it. The dealer raised an eyebrow at the chibi.  
  
"Hey Sano, you know the rules. No kids."  
  
"What? Can't I bring my good luck charm with me?"  
  
The dealer shrugged it off and took bets. Sanosuke asked Kenshin.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, what's it gonna be?"  
  
Kenshin counted his fingers to see, and it came to 4 and 2. Lady luck must have also fell victim to Chibi-Kenshin because-  
  
"Jackpot! Triple winnings to Sano!"  
  
People reluctantly paid up, and Sano grinned like no tomorrow. Oh yes, Lady Luck was definitely on the chibi's side since this continued for about a half an hour. And fortunately, before the hall had to close down due to debt, Kenshin got bored.  
  
Now, when a chibi gets bored, the first thing that pops up into their mind is to go find something else to entertain them. This rule overrides anything in their brain and triggers their more adventurous sides. So when Sano was busy counting how much money he was going to bet, Kenshin slipped away without any trouble at all.  
  
"Alright, Kenshin! What're the magic numbers?" Sanosuke asked. When there was no reply, he looked down. Which was pointless because there was only an empty space.  
  
"I am SO dead!"  
  
The gambler gathered up his huge sum and scrambled around the place to find his "good luck charm".  
  
-Inside the Gambling Hall with some semi-evil plotting men-  
  
"I say we sneak up on him!" One said. Another man bopped him on the head.  
  
"No good! Let's do the direct approach!" Their leader, who suspiciously looked like a part of the mafia, cut him off.  
  
"We do it like businessmen first. If we can't get him that way, then do what you want."  
  
This seemed to please the two of them, and let the boss do his work.  
  
The leader approached Sanosuke, who was still looking for the lost chibi.  
  
"Sir, I'd like to make a deal with you. I'm willing to pay you 3000 yen for the child you have."  
  
This instantly caught Sano's attention, and he focused on the man. A white little figure appeared on his right shoulder, who had all white clothes and little angel wings on his back, which looked exactly like him.  
  
"Now you know that's not nice, Sano. Selling your friend for a little bit of money."  
  
A figure who also looked like him, with an entire black leather apparel, demon wings, and a pointy tail appeared on his left shoulder.  
  
"A little bit? That's 3000 yen we're talking about! Imagine what we can get with that!"  
  
"That doesn't matter! Besides, you can always use Kenshin to make even MORE money than 3000! Think about it!" The angel retorted.  
  
"But that's 3000 yen we can get NOW!"  
  
"Patience is a virtue. We can wait."  
  
"Since when do angels have virtues, ringworm head?"  
  
"That's it! Come here, you little pointy tailed freak! We're gonna settle this right now!"  
  
With that, the angel flew over to the devil and both disappeared in a little cloud of smoke. Sano was jolted back to reality.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not interested."  
  
The leader bowed his head and walked away. He met up with his two lackeys, and sat down.  
  
"Do what you want. Just give me the kid."  
  
-With Chibi-Kenshin-  
  
Our favorite little guy was playing with what looked like slots. He put in a coin that he found on the ground and pulled the lever. The three pictures disappeared into a blur, and he pulled the lever again. The pictures stopped one at a time, forming the word "jackpot". A bunch of coins dropped from the bottom, and he took as many as he could. He stuffed them in his pockets and proceeded to the prize counter. Pretty jewelry pieces were displayed in glass cases. What caught the Kenshin's eye was a silver crescent moon pendent and chain.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" The gruff man asked over the counter. Kenshin pointed to the necklace. He got it out of the case and put it on the counter.  
  
"500 yen."  
  
Kenshin shelled out enough, and got the pendent in return. He stuffed that into his pocket, next to the money. He walked off near the direction of the stage.  
  
"He hee! Now's my chance!" The thug cackled silently, following Kenshin from the behind. After a minute of endlessly bumping into people, (Chibi- Kenshin could easily pass through due to his short form) he reached a dark spot to capture his prey.  
  
"Perfect!" He lunged at the chibi, fully un-prepared for Kenshin to turn.  
  
SMACK! Right into the wall! The poor guy slid onto the floor, luckily passed out before the real pain could get to him.  
  
This signaled the second crony's turn. He took out a knife, and started to follow Kenshin around. Kenshin must have sensed this, as he turned around with a slight look of fear. He started running, making the man chase after him. The chibi bumped into someone, and fell on his butt.  
  
"Oh? What do we have here?" The person bent down, revealing to be a lady with even less clothes the first two had on. She looked at Kenshin curiously.  
  
"Bad man chase me!" He cried, tears welling up in his eyes. The lady melted and patted him on his head.  
  
"Aww, it's alright. I won't let him get you."  
  
The man came up, knife and all. She glared at him.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing?" She spat. The man backed up.  
  
"I want the kid."  
  
'Well, you're not GETTING the kid! How dare you treat a harmless little boy that way! Don't you have any respect?"  
  
He backed up some more, nervousness showing on his features.  
  
"I, uh-"  
  
"If you were to do that to MY kid, I would have RIPPED OUT YOUR EYES AND MAKE SURE YOU WON'T HAVE ANY CHILDREN FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!"  
  
This is when that saying "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" comes in. Apparently, this person must have known it because he was long gone afterwards.  
  
Sanosuke came upon the scene due to the yelling. Realizing that Kenshin was with the lady, he stepped up.  
  
"Is this your child?" She asked. He nodded.  
  
'What are you thinking, taking a child to a place like this?!" She fumed. Sanosuke sweat dropped.  
  
"Come on Kenshin, let's get outta here!" Kenshin and Sanosuke bolted out, scared of the woman inside. Of course, running out of the whole section was their idea, since they ended up in the marketplace.  
  
"Kenshin! Thank goodness!" Kaoru cried, seeing the pair. She immediately caught sight of Sano's money, and glared.  
  
"You took him to the gambling hall, didn't you?" Sanosuke sweat dropped, backing up a few steps. Before Kaoru could deliver any punishment, Kenshin stopped her.  
  
"Miss Kaowu! Me gots you a pwesent!" He cheerfully declared. She bent down in curiosity.  
  
"What did you get me?"  
  
"This!" He pulled out the crescent moon pendent, and Kaoru fawned over it.  
  
"It's so pretty, Oh, Kenshin, thank you so much!"  
  
She gave him a hug, and dumped all her groceries on Sanosuke.  
  
"Hey! What'd you give me all this to carry?"  
  
"It's all because YOU took Kenshin to the gambling hall! Really Sano, I thought you would know better than that! Don't you know what could've happened to him there?"  
  
They listened to her ravings all the way home. Chibi-Kenshin giggled.  
  
"Miss Kaowu funny!"  
  
Author's Notes: Another chapter done! Hope you liked it. Happy Memorial day out there! 


End file.
